


Sneaking Out

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora just wants the new guy to come out and play.
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> " 'Random Number' Meme... "22 is throwing something at 3's window." Sora is throwing something at Xehanort's window... Ridiculously AU..."
> 
> 2006?

"Wake up!" Sora yelled, heaving another rock upwards at the dark second-floor window of his new friend.

"You're going to break the window," Riku muttered, tightening his arm around Kairi.

"Then I'll throw something else..." Sora said as he searched around on the ground beneath the clear, white moonlight. He wasn't entirely sure who the young man was who'd washed up unceremoniously on the beach after that terrible storm years before, but he was making an interesting dent in society. And despite being a few years older, Sora couldn't help but cling. After all, Riku and Kairi had started to cling to each other, more and more.

Grabbing a half-rotted paopu from the ground, Sora threw it only to have it come back and hit him in the head.

"Hey..." he said, looking up. A light came on and Xehanort appeared in the window.

"You could have knocked," he called down, shaking his head.

"But we're sneaking out," Sora announced. "You don't knock when you're sneaking out."

Riku just rolled his eyes. Some things never did change, just like he'd never gotten over his wanderlust even though their raft had sank fairly quickly upon being launched, leaving them soaked but laughing. Years ago...

"Where are we sneaking to?" Xehanort asked before quickly adding: "Nevermind. I'll be right down."

Sora smiled. Truthfully, he wasn't sure where they were going. But they were definitely going to have fun doing it.


End file.
